


A Firm Reward

by IAmAnAngelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Spanking, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAnAngelOfTheLord/pseuds/IAmAnAngelOfTheLord
Summary: Castiel works at home, but he works especially hard when he wants something in return. When Dean gets home and see’s how hard Cas has been working, he decides to reward him.





	A Firm Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



Cas hurried about the house, making last minute preparations. The house was spotless, the fridge was refilled with beer, and a pie was settling in the fridge waiting to be set in the oven and heat up. The extra cherries and flour has been cleaned up, and the laundry was done. 

He sat on the couch, closing his eyes and smiling at the ceiling. After only a few minutes, a light caught his eye and he ran to the window. He saw Dean standing outside his car, still on the phone. He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but there was a smile on his face and his lips were moving frantically. He saw Dean give a farewell and hang up, closing his car door and putting away his phone. 

Dean was a builder, who worked for a house-making cooperation, and he was out every weekday working on houses, so his figure was huge. From his tight muscles, to his big hands; basically every part of Dean was muscular and big, which is just what the submissive Castiel liked about him. 

Immediately looking in a mirror and fixing his hair, he walked up to the door and opened it for him. “Hey honey,”

“Hey babe,” Dean said, giving Castiel a kiss and walking in. 

“How was work?”

“Long, tiring,” he looked over at Cas. He recognized his posture, and how clean the house was. Smiling slightly, he turned his whole body to Cas. “What about you Castiel?” The way Dean said his name alone made shivers go up his back, “what did you do today?”

“C-cleaned the house a bit. Tidied a few things up.”

Deans voice was gruff, and he strode up to Cas. “Did you earn your reward yet?” He asked slowly, letting the words hang in the air. 

Cas felt Deans hot breath on his face, and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I cleaned the floors, tables, dishes, I did laundry, I got groceries, everything is in order.”

“Hm.” Dean said, looking around, “I don’t know Cas, is that all?” Dean began to walk around again, looking around the spotless room. 

Cas stumbled over his words for a few moments, as Dean’s figure stood in the kitchen doorway and looked around.   
“I.. I made you a fresh pie. Homemade, I’m gonna put it in during dinner so it’s nice and hot for you.” 

Smiling, Dean turned back to Cas and lift an eyebrow. “Alright, I think you’ve earned yourself a nice reward, do you think you’ve earned it?”

Nodding frantically, Dean looked at Cas’ clothing, and he went and sat down on the couch. “Well then, come on.” He said, in his most seductive voice. 

To Cas, Dean could sound like he had just his puberty and he’d still love his voice. Without wasting a second more, Cas stripped down and walked over to Dean, watching Cas intently. “You ready baby?”

“Yes,” Cas said, laying his naked body over Deans lap. 

After a few second, Cas had lied on the couch and situated himself well. 

“Comfy?” Dean asked, putting his tough hand over Cas’ pale cheeks. Cas loved getting spanked, and Dean loved watching the sub work for it. From working all the time, Dean’s hands were strong and tough. Perfect for Castiel’s kink to be satisfied. Dean enjoyed being a dom, watching Cas writhe and squirm under his hand, waiting desperately for Dean’s next move. 

“Mhm,” Cas answered, grabbing a pillow tight and pushing his face in it so the neighbors don’t complain again. 

“You ready? Three, two-“ he slapped Cas’ ass firm, watching his cheeks jiggle around. He didn’t do it too hard yet, and worked slowly up to it. 

Cas let out either a moan or a yell, as Dean watched his reaction, quickly getting hard. “Again,” he breathed, getting over the initial shock. Cas let him know that he was okay. Although he was getting spanked, he felt safe with Dean. Dean knew Cas’ limits, and was always careful not to hurt Castiel to the point where his scream of pleasure mixed with screams of pain. 

“You sure?” Dean asked, readying up his hand. 

“Yes.” That was all Dean needed, as he spanked him again. He moaned again, but was cut off by another slap, followed by another then another. Dean’s hand laying on him for no more than half a second, before lifting it and repeating his previous action. 

Dean’s hands were hard and callused, and immediately felt hot on Cas’ now red ass. He was getting harder every moan and noise from the submissive bottom, as he began to hit Cas harder. Anybody else couldn’t take it, but Cas was different. He loved the feeling of Dean’s strong hand on his ass, spanking him as hard as he could, feeling his ass go numb, then Dean’s hand making another handprint till they all blurred together in a deep red color over Cas’ white ass. 

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas whined and yelled, moaning loudly as Dean spanked Cas silly. He picked Cas up, and moved to their bedroom, setting Cas on his stomach again. 

“Ready?”

Cas took only a few seconds to place his elbows on the bed, lifting himself up to present himself to the dom. “Yeah,” he breathed, letting his body relax. Getting a better angle, Dean began to continue spanking him, getting pleasured grunts from Cas, which made him go faster, making sure not to hurt Cas. Although it was hard to, he listened closely for any moans that seemed pained. 

Dean’s firm hand spanked Cas hard, making his ass jiggle with each hit. Cas was getting hard, and fast. Each hit made his cock hang heavier against the bed. He was filling up with each spanking, feeling Dean’s firm hand over him. 

Listening to Cas’ noises got Dean hard, as did the feeling of Cas’ smooth ass under his hand. Dean felt Cas’ ass heat up under his hand, knowing how to spank him just right. 

“Dean.. Dean I’m gonna,” he was cut off by another moan. His ass was burning numb, and a deep red in some places, a light pink in others. 

Cas unloaded on the bed, releasing with a loud moan. Dean flipped Cas around, who immediately got off the bed and onto his knees. His tongue was out, as Dean unbuckled his jeans and slid them down.   
He grabbed onto himself, and aimed it at Cas’ pleading face. 

“You ready?”

Cas nod, keeping his eyes open and opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out, like he was waiting for a tasty treat. He’s done this with Dean enough times to know he wouldn’t get it in his eyes. He trusted him, and so he was able to watch Dean’s cock be aimed for him. Also looking up into Dean’s bright green eyes, he breathed heavily, tired and feeling wrung out. The burning sensation was still there, and he knew it would be there tomorrow. He wanted to taste Dean’s come, wanted to feel him explode on his face, want to lick up every bit of it as Dean spanked him like crazy. 

Dean unload onto Cas’ face, aiming for everywhere but his eyes. He expertly missed the boys open blue eyes, and felt himself release without having to be touched. “Mm,” Dean moaned, buckling himself up. 

Cas licked his lips, and anywhere his tongue could reach. 

Dean bent over to pick Cas up, placing him on the bed. Cas curled up, and Dean laid next to him. “Tomorrow‘s my off day,” Dean said, placing an arm around Cas. “Maybe we’ll be able to see what else you can do with your tongue.”


End file.
